House Caesarean
House Caesarean is a Renegade Knight House that repudiated its oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. House History Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Tallarn (010-012.M31)' - The House Caesarean is known to have fought in various engagements during the Horus Heresy, including the famed Battle of Tallarn. Perturabo, Primarch of the Iron Warriors, launched an all-out planetary invasion of the verdant Imperial staging world of Tallarn, his Legion bolstered by dozens of allied Traitor Imperialis Auxilia regiments, the Traitor Titans of the Legio Krytos and the Knights of House Caesarean. Both the Loyalists and Traitor high commands were taken by surprise by Perturabo's actions and the invasion quickly escalated after he ordered Exterminatus upon the world, scouring its surface of living matter by way of a voracious Life-eater viral barrage. While the population of the world was all but wiped out, many defenders survived thanks to extensive subterranean shelters. The ensuing campaign was fought between vast formations of Imperial Army and Solar Auxilia tanks, the Titans of the Legio Gryphonicus, the Knights of House Megron, the indentured Automata of the household army of the Rogue Trader Sangrea as well as armoured forces of the Iron Hands, Imperial Fists, White Scars and Ultramarines Legions. No infantry can survive in the poisoned wastes, and the war quickly draws in other forces from across the region, including the Titans of the Legio Astorum. The Battle of Tallarn is considered the largest armoured engagement in the known history of Mankind, and while counted as a victory for the Loyalists, millions of warriors and war machines on both sides are left scattered across the lifeless, deadly surface of the planet. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - House Caesarean took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. During this conflict, House Caesarean provided Knight support to the Legio Krytos. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. Notable Knights None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Caesarean are yellow and black. House Arms The arms of House Caesarean are not listed in current Imperial records Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pg. 16 *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 95 Category:H Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Chaos Knights Category:Knight Houses Category:Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knights